Junior Avengers
by KayHawkGirl
Summary: The Team was born in the Marvel universe as the Avengers kids! Read as they grow up with a superfamily and become superheros themself's. Guest Staring Kagome Higurashi. Shipping:ClintXNat,PepperXTony,ThorXJane,CapXKagome,ZatXRob,Spitfire,SuperMartian,RedCat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning if it All

Natasha's POV

It had been two years since the battle between Loki and the Avengers. Life was finally peaceful again, over the years we have even been able to make peace with Loki believe it or not. He now lives on earth with Thor and the rest of us. Yes, I said the rest of us, the Avengers Tower was built and we all live there together, with each of us getting our own floor.

Thor got the top floor, with Loki on the floor beneath him. Loki only agreed to stay in the Avengers tower if his floor was close to Thor's, go figure.

Me and Clint got the floor under Loki's, even if Clint is still wary of Loki he loves to be up high. But, since the two gods got the two top floors he had to settle with the 7th floor.

The 6th floor in Tony and Pepper's, Tony was the one who paid to build the Tower and helped designed it.

The 5th floor is for Steve, I think Tony gave Steve that floor so he could bother the Cap more easily.

Bruce got the 4th floor, he wanted one of the lower was just in case he got mad and Hulked out.

Nick Fury lives on the 3rd floor. After the battle he said he wanted to

be able to keep an eye on us, that led him into moving into the tower.

The second floor is the Living room and kitchen.

With the first floor being the lobby, that has a training room in the room under it.

Me and Clint got together and a year later got married.

Steve meet a girl on a trip to Japan named Kagome. They started dating and he brought her back to the states where they got married and she moved into his floor in the tower.

Jane came to live on Thor's floor and after awhile got married.

Pepper and Tony got married a couple of months after the battle ended, which was no surprise to us, we all knew they would end up together.

That's it that was our lives up in till now, it's always crowed in the tower, but you will never have a dull moment when you are here, with something new happening each day.

That something new today was something that will change my life forever.

The day I was sitting in the bathroom floor staring at a plastic tests in my hands that had two pink lines on it telling me that I was in fact pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling Clint

Nat's POV

It was a cold December Day, the girls had wanted to go shopping and decided to drag me along with them while the other Avengers went on a secret mission.

Now sitting on the bathroom floor I'm glad I didn't go on the mission. I had been throwing up and getting dizzy for weeks now and the whole tower was starting to worry.

I had an idea of why I was getting so sick, but I need to confirm it. While me and the girls were at the mall I snuck away for a minute to buy a pregnancy test.

Now here I was on the bathroom floor, looking at two pink lines saying I was right, I was pregnant.

"Crap, this isn't suppose to be possible" I thought "They said because of what the people did to me in the red room, that I wasn't able to have children."

Don't get me wrong, I always thought that we would some day have Avengers Children running around the tower one day. Maybe Tony and Pepper's or Thor's and Jane's, but never have I thought that me and Clint would be the first to have a child.

"How am I going to tell Clint" I whispered.

As if on cue I heard Clint calling for me.

"Hey, Nat I'm back ,where are you?"

I just kept looking at the test not bothering to answer.

"Nat,Nat,NAT!" Clint yelled louder and louder as I heard his foot steps running into our room where the bathroom is located right across from.

He looked into the bathroom and saw me sitting on the floor.

"Nat, what's wrong?" he asked crouching down to my level.

Again I said nothing, looking at the floor, while turning the test around so he could read it.

I looked up at him once I heard him gasp, knowing that meant he understood what was wrong.

"I-I don't understand, I thought the doctors said you couldn't have a baby."

"That _is_ what they said"

"But, then how are you-?"

"I don't know"

He sat down on the floor with me. "Well now what?" he asked.

"what do you mean?"

"Well, are you going to keep it?"

I sighed "I don't know Clint, we live such dangerous lives. We are master Assassins along with being part of the Avengers."

"That's true, but that also means he or she would have a whole family of superheros protecting him or her."

I looked up at him when he said that, and I could tell that he wanted me to say I would keep the baby. We've talked about this kind of thing before and I knew he wanted to start a family. I never thought it would be possible with the way we live our lives, until he said that. I realized that he was right, the baby would have all the Avengers to look out for him or her.

"Your right, and...I want to keep the baby."

I don't think I'd ever seen Clint smile so big. He looked like the happiest man alive after I told him that.

He helped me stand up and throw away the test.

"When do you want to tell the others?" he asked.

"Um..." I crossed my arms and said. That was not something I thought about.

"We don't have to tell them now, but you know we can't hide it forever." He reassured me.

"No, I know, I guess let's go ahead and tell them, get it over with."

He smiled again and put his arm around me and led us to the elevator, to take us to the living room/kitchen where everyone was hanging out.

"Hey everyone listen up, we have something important to tell you all" Clint yelled as soon as we walked through the elevator doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"What is it,Clint?" Steve asked.

Clint looked back at me, making sure I wanted to tell them now. I nodded my head yes not saying anything.

Clint looked back ay everyone and said

"Nat's pregnant, we're going to have a little archer running around here soon!"

"Natasha that's wonderful" Pepper exclaimed, while all the girls there came up to hug and congratulate me. It was kind of uncomfortable for me, but I let them since they were my friends.

"Well looks like you finally get what you wanted." Tony told Clint coming up to him.

"I can not wait to meet the son or daughter of Barton!" Thor Boomed patting Clint on the back.

"Yeah, you and me both dude" Clint told him.

That night was filled with celebrating and lots and lots of congratulating, not one of us got to bed in till early in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Barton is Born

Tony's POV

I had to give a hand to Clint, being able to put up with a pregnant Natasha is not easy. During the first few weeks we learned not to mess with Nat, cause she would blow up at the smallest of things.

Clint's POV

During the 12th week Nat was already starting to get a little baby bump and stop wearing her shield uniform. It had been a crazy 12 weeks full of weird food cravings, mood swings and a lot of other stuff that I'd rather not say. We got to find out if our baby is a boy or girl this week, and the doctor informed us that it was a boy.

At 20 weeks you could clearly tell Nat was pregnant as the baby grew and got bigger inside of her. I was just glad that her morning sickness was starting to go away.

At around 22 weeks me and Nat were having an argument about me coming home late from a mission and me not calling to tell her, I was pretty sure we were keeping the whole tower awake. But, that's not what matters while we were fighting Nat suddenly froze in surprise.

"Nat what's wrong?" I asked her afraid something was wrong with the baby.

"Nat-"

"Ssshhh, Clint, he kicked."

"what?" I asked as I got down on my knees and put a hand on her stomach, and sure enough I felt a little kick against the palm of my hand.

I looked at Nat in amazement and stood up. It was the first time he had started kicking. I forgot all about the fight we just had and kissed Nat.

The nine months were almost over and I could barely sleep, I was so excited to finally see my son.

It was September 4th at 1:00 in the morning when we had to take Nat to the Hospital.

Then eight hour later our son was born and put in my arms to hold. He was so small and was pitting a fit, but all but stopped crying once he was in my arms. He already had orange hair like his mom's growing on hid head, though I could tell it was going to be straight like my hair. Then he opened his eyes for the first time and I saw he has my light blue eyes.

"Nat, want to hold our son?"

She shook her head yes and held out her arms.

"Clint, he has my color hair and your eye color."

"Yeah, I know." I said as I leaned forward and rested my arms on the end of the bed.

"What do you want to name him?" she asked me.

"Roy, Roy Barton."

She smiled as everyone filed into the hospital room.

"Everyone meet Roy Barton, the new member of our superfamily."

Everyone congratulated us and asked to hold the baby, in tell the nurse made them all leave so the mom and baby could get some sleep.

That was it, on September 4th Roy Barton was born.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: News and a Birthday

Clint's POV

Once we were able to leave the hospital, we went back to the tower and put Roy in his new room on our floor. Things got settled down after a few weeks and everything went back to normal, with the exception of a new born living in the tower now. Christmas passed with New years right behind it, it wasn't in till June that things started to pick back up again.

Kagome's POV

I was walking down to the gym where I knew my husband would be. I had some very important news to give him, that I had just found out.

"Steve," I called out to him once I entered the gym.

"Hey, Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Steve, I just have to tell you something"

He came closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"What is it?" he asked me

I drew closer to him and whispered in his ear

"I'm Pregnant, Steve!"

I pulled back and the look on his face was priceless.

"I-I'm going to be father!?" he questioned with a huge smile.

"Yeah, you are and your going to be the best father there is"

"Come on lets go tell everyone else."

Steve's POV

I couldn't believe it at first, when Kagome told me she was pregnant with _our _child. When she told me I couldn't remember a time when I was so happy, except maybe when Kagome said she would be my wife.

Of course under that excitement was fear, the fear of not being able to be a good father, despite what Kagome told me.

We got to the Living room, where everyone was at even little Roy, who was now nine months old and crawling everywhere.

"Avengers." I called out and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned there attention to me and Kagome,except stark who gave half his attention to me, as usual.

"Kagome and I have something to tell you all, in nine months Roy is going to have a playmate."

Catching on everybody smiled and came to congratulate us.

"Hmm, why do I have a feeling my tower is soon going to be over run by kids?" Tony asked as he walked up to me with some sort of alcohol in his hands.

3 Months Later September 4th Roy's Birthday

Kagome's POV

It's been three months since I told Steve that I was pregnant, we had just got back from the doctors, where we were finding out if our baby was going to be a girl or boy. The doctor told us what it was going to be and Steve and I decided that we were going to tell everyone after the party.

Clint's POV

It had been one year since we brought Roy home to the tower, and he had gotten so big in that time. He has already learned to walk and is talking now to.

We were holding the party at the tower, Tony being the guy he is wanted to go all out, luckily Nat convinced(threatened) him to change his mind. I was glad she was able to, with this being his first birthday party.

Needless to say the party went great, there was lots of laughing and joking around. The girls were taking lots of pictures, especially when Roy tried to all but shove his piece of cake in his mouth whole.

At the end of the party, when everyone was cleaning up, Steve and Kagome got up and said they have an announcement.

Steve's POV

It was the end of the party, when Me and Kagome decided to tell everybody the news we found out today.

"Ok, Avengers, Kagome and I went to the doctors today and was able to find out if our child is going to be a girl or boy."

"Turns out, there is going to be another little boy running around here." Kagome told them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Baby's, Baby's and more Baby's!

**1337- You find out in this chapter!**

**GuestGirl- Thank you! Of course Kaldur's going to be in the story.**

**Lauryo91- Thanks and here it is. Hope you like it!**

January 1st

Steve's POV

It has been has been four months since Roy's birthday, and in that time Kagome's stomach had just kept getting bigger as the little one inside of her grew with each passing day. It would only be a few more months intill we could finally see him.

We were both relaxing on our bed, my head resting on her stomach listening to our son move and feel him kick. Kagome could hardly get any sleep with him kicking up a storm as of lately. That was why we were both awake at six in the morning on a cold, snowy day in January. I was pretty sure we were the only one's awake at this hour, except maybe Fury. Luckily me and Kagome were early birds, and got up this early almost every day.

I was glad to finally glad to get some peace and quite, that was intill Jarvis had to go and interrupt it.

"Sir"

"What is it Jarvis?" I asked lifting my head off my wife's stomach. It still felt weird talking to a robot I couldn't even see.

" Well, there is a basket on the front door step, I believe it has a crying baby inside it."

"WHAT?" "Jarvis wake the others while I got check it out!"

After saying that I jumped out of bed, quickly putting a shirt on and made my way towards the elevator, helping Kagome along the way. Inside I pressed the button that would take us to the lobby where the front door was. Upon reaching an opening the door, I found Jarvis was right. There was a basket laying on the ground, I walked toward it and picked it up. Kagome walked up to my side and put a hand on my arm. I pulled the pink blanket back to reveal a crying new born baby girl. Kagome gasped putting her hand over her mouth, the baby had a head of red-ish brown hair, but the most surprising thing was that she was completely green, from her head to her toes.

"Come on Kagome, we need to bring her inside, out of the cold."

Kagome nodded and we made our way back onside heading to the living room, where everyone was at, having Jarvis woke them up like I asked.

"Stars and Strips, this had better be important, waking me up at this hour." Tony exclaimed when I stepped out of the elevator. Leading Pepper to smack him up side his head.

"Avengers, we have a little problem." I told them all, choosing to ignore Tony's comment.

I walked over and put the basket on the table, the baby inside had stopped crying, being warmed up now. The Avengers crowed around the basket, wondering what the problem could be.

" Oh my gosh!" Pepper exclaimed, seeing the tiny baby with green skin and picked her up. Doing so, a letter fell out and dropped to the floor. I bended down to pick it up and reading it, my eyes widening while doing so.

"What does it say Steve?" Kagome asked me.

"It-It says she's Bruce Banner's daughter!"

Everyone stared, shocked at what I just said. Bruce was the first to break the silence.

"What did you just say?!"

Bruce's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard come out of Steve's mouth. Snatching the letter out of his hands, I read over it myself, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I did so.

"No, no this can't be right, how could she be mime?!"

"Bruce, you need to calm down, we will take some of her blood, run some test to see if she is really yours, then see where we go from there." Natasha told me, trying to calm me down.

"Yeah, Yeah, Ok fine."

A Few hours later and I was starring at the test results, that told me that the letter held the truth, she was my daughter.

"Well, that explains the green skin." Tony said coming up to me.

"What?"

"You know, the hulk is green, must be a side affect."

I felt my heart grow heavy at hearing that. My daughter would never be able to have a normal life because of her skin, and it was all my fault.

Seeing the pain in my eyes Tony quickly said "But, we never know, she maybe able to hide it some way as she grows older."

"Which leads to the question, are you going to keep her?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know, how can I with the hulk?"

" Well if you don't she will be put in shield custody, as Tony implied, we don't know what kind of powers she will get as she grows. Something I have been meaning to talk to you about to Steve." He said turning his head to look at the man.

" NO, you can't do that, I won't let you!" I yelled at him.

"Then its settled, she stays here." He said, while walking out of the building.

"Don't worry Bruce, you have all of us to help you out." Thor said.

"Yes, and if you have any questions you can ask me or Clint." Natasha said.

Pepper walked up to me and handed my the-_my_ little girl. Looking down at her I had a feeling that this might just work.

"What are you going to name her?" Jane asked me.

"Megan, Megan Banner."

Hearing the name Megan opened her eyes and looked up at me, with my same brown eyes.

Two Months later

March 21st

Bruce's POV

Megan was two months old, it has been hard, being woken up almost every night to her crying. It had gotten better, she now sleeps longer than she use to. Tonight she decided she wanted to wake me up at four in the morning hungry. I fixed her a bottle, sat in a chair, feeding her. Looking down at her, I knew no matter how tired I was, I could never stay mad at her for long.

During the two months she's been here, she already has all the Avengers spoiling her, with her being the first baby girl to have been born.

All was quit at this time, intill Jarvis spoke up and told me that Steve and Kagome's baby was coming, right when Megan finished her bottle. I burped her quickly, then carried her to the elevator and pressed the button to take me to the living room. Stepping out of the elevator, I seen the rest of the Avengers were already up and getting everything ready to take Kagome to the hospital.

Steve's POV

We headed straight for the hospital, once Kagome woke me up and told me the baby was coming. Everyone followed in there own cars behind us.

A couple hours later, Kagome trying to kill my hand, our son was born. The nurse laid him in my arms and I finally, after months of waiting, got to see him. He had Kagome's jet black hair, but my sky blue eyes and my strength it would seem as he gripped my finger.

"Steve, he's perfect." she whispered tiredly,

"Yes, he is."

The Avengers piled into the huge hospital room, wanted to get a look at the new born.

"Kagome, he's beautiful." Pepper said.

"Have you picked a name stars?" Tony asked walking up beside Pepper.

I looked over at my son and said "Conner Rogers."

Roy ran up and got on the bed, trying to get a better look at his new play mate.

After everyone coming up and getting to see Conner, the nurse made them leave, so we could get some much needed sleep.

Natasha's POV

It has been almost a week since Steve and Kagome brought Conner home to the tower. It had been crazy during that time, with a one year, two month old and new born staying here now. Luckily with a big family comes a lot of helping hands, and everyone was pitching in to help watch the kids.

Looking down at the test in my hands, I knew there was going to soon be one more to add to the chaos.

**Yeah! Bruce got a daughter, Steve got a son and Nat's pregnant again! I was going to have all the ones who were sixteen in young justice born in one chapter. But, it got to long so I'll have to put the rest in chapter six. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's a...

**BatfamilyFan01: Yep and...Maaaybe. XD**

**lauryo91: Thanks, I try my best. You'll meet Thor's and Loki's kid soon!**

**Victory Goddess: Thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**Inifinite-Bit: No, Megan won't be a she-hulk, she just has green skin, with other powers she will get as she gets older. I really like that idea of tactile telekinesis with telepathy and the rapid healing though.**

June 13th

Natasha's POV

I was now 12 weeks pregnant, which meant we could find out the gender of our baby. All the avengers have taken bets on if it's going to be a boy or girl. I'm pretty sure all the Women want it to be female, saying there were to many boys in the tower as it is.

Clint, Roy and I were at the doctors right now, waiting for the doctor to come in.

"Roy, do you want a sister or brother?" I asked

"Mmmm...Brother!"

"Should have seen that coming, Nat."

"Shut it, Clint."

Right then the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Morgan, are you ready to see what your baby's gender is?" We all nodded our heads yes.

"Good, then Natasha, come lay down on the table and we'll get right to it."

I did as she said and she put the gel on my stomach and turned the monitor on.

"Hmm, let's see, there's the head, and it's little feet...Congratulations it looks like your going to have another boy!"

"Yes!" Roy shouted, jumping up, while all of us laugh at his sudden outburst.

Nick Fury's POV

I was at the beach, standing knee deep in the ocean.

"Zhered-Na, you don't seem to understand the dangers of my job, those dangers would put his life in danger." I told the Atlantian, who was holding, what she told me to be my new born son in her arms.

"He can't stay in Atlantis with me, he is half human, he will never have a happy life down there and from what you have told me a few of your Avengers have had children, you are staying with them, he will be protected."

As much as I hated to admit it, she had a point there. I took a deep breath and and slowly let it out.

"Fine, I'll take him to the tower with me, and raise him there."

"Thank you, Nick." she told me with a grateful smile. "When he is at least 7 years old, ask him if he would like to come to Atlantis with me over the summer, to learn control over his powers."

"Ok, I will, what's his name?" I said as she handed the little boy, sleeping in a blue blanket, to me.

"Kaldur, take good care of him, ok Nick."

"I promise I will, Zhered-Na."

"Thank you, I hope to see you again in 7 years," she said with a small sad smile. With that said she disappeared under the waves.

I walked back out of the water and onto the sand. I pulled the blanket back to get a better look at him. I saw he had my dark skin, instead of his mothers white, he did have her blonde,almost white hair and gray eyes. What worried me was that he had gills on his neck and a fin on the back of each knee, I didn't know how I was going to hide that when he was older.

"Well Kaldur, it's time to meet the rest of your family." I told the little boy, who was now looking around in wonder, never before seeing the world above the sea.

September 4th

Nick's POV

Kaldur was now 3 months old and could sit up on his own. It was September 4th and Roy's birthday once again. With all the new baby's staying at the tower it had become such chaos that Tony went and built a pretty big play pin for the ones that couldn't walk yet, which was all but Roy right now.

During the 3 months I had to keep Kaldur at the tower with the Avengers watching him while I was at work. It was what Natasha and Clint did when they had to go on a mission for Shield with Roy. Though I would never admit it to anyone I had grown quit fond of my son since I got him.

Steve's POV

Conner was 6 months old and crawling around in the play pin Tony built, playing with the toys in there with Megan. It was Roy's 2nd birthday, and we were all getting the decorations ready. Clint had taken Roy out for a birthday lunch so we could get everything done that we needed done.

"I wonder when Roy's going to ask for a bow." I asked Kagome while we were hanging streamers.

"Oh, he already has, but I told him he can't get one tell he his four." Natasha said, over hearing from the kitchen. Natasha was now 6 months pregnant and the doctor said she should be due sometime in December.

Bruce's POV

I was watching Megan as she played with Conner, from where I was stacking the presents. She was 8 months old and her auburn hair had grown out and now reached just below her ears. She still had her green skin which worried me, making me wish I knew who her mother was so I could at least have a guess at what her powers might me as she grows. Right now though, I was just glad she was sleeping through the night.

Clint's POV

I had gotten Roy up at around 10am to take him to get a birthday lunch at Ihop. It was now almost one and we were headed back to the tower, I was hopping everyone at the tower was finishing up.

"You glad your now two years old?"

"Yeah!, does this mean I can get a bow now and you can teach me how to shoot!"

"Roy, you know what your mother said, not intill your four and we both know if I don't listen to her she will have my head."

Natasha's POV

At this point I was 6 months pregnant, and truth be told I couldn't wait to get him out, not that I would complain to anyone but he was killing my back.

"I am not having another one after him." I told Pepper from where she was making lunch.

"Really? I've been wanting one, but Tony's a little hesitant, I think he's afraid he will end up being like his father."

"That's ridiculous, with you there I'm sure you would set him straight."

We both laughed at that.

"Well you try telling him that."

The party was great, just like last year. Roy was bummed at first about not getting a bow, but soon got over it once he seen the stack of presents in the corner.

October

Jane's POV

It was a chilly day, with the the wind blowing lightly. I didn't notice really, I was to busy in the bathroom, looking at the test in my hands that had two pink lines on it. 'Oh My Gosh' was the only thing that was running through my mind. Of course, Thor and I have talked about having a baby, with so many other Avengers having kids and there being peace for a couple of years now. I didn't think it would happen so soon though with Natasha's son being due in a couple of months.

'Better go find Thor.' I thought as I walked out of the bathroom.

He was relaxing on our bed, it being almost time to go to sleep.

"Thor."

"Yes, Jane, what is it?" he asked getting up from the bed.

"I'm pregnant, Thor."

"You are?" "Were going to a son or daughter?"

"Ye-" I didn't get to finish, as I was picked up and swung around.

"This is a glorious day, our child will be the greatest prince or princess in all of Asgard!"

December 18th

Natasha's POV

I had just gotten asleep, when I felt a pain in my lower stomach.

"Clint,Clint." I tried to wake him up, when he wouldn't wake, I slapped him upside his head a yelled "CLINT, Your son is coming, get up, NOW!"

That being said, he shot up and started getting everything that we would need.

"Jarvis, Wake everyone, tell them the baby's coming."

Clint ran out of our room to wake Roy , while I struggled to get my shoes on.

Later at the hospital, our new son was born.

"Roy come in and see your new brother." I said as the nurse handed me my new son.

"Wow, he as your hair orange hair to like Roy, and your green eyes." Clint told me.

"Nat he looks just like you." Kagome said as team filed into the room.

"Why does it feel we spend more time in the hospital then the tower now a days?" Tony said.

"Oh, shush Tony." Pepper silenced her husband.

"What's his name going to be?" Steve asked.

I looked up at Clint and he gave me a small nod.

"Wally Barton."

**OK, before you kill me:**

**No Artemis is not going to be Clint and Natasha's Daughter. She will be an archer though and Wally will still be the sciencey, speedster flirt we all love.**

**As for putting Zhered-Na in the story, let me say, I know nothing about her, I just found her today looking for someone who could be Kaldur's mom. **

**If any one knows who Megan's mom could be, I'm all open for suggestions. I'd prefer her mom to be a shape shifter, so Megan could have that power.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

January 1st

Bruce's POV

It was January 1st, Megan's 1st birthday. A whole year a gone by since Steve found her on the tower's doorsteps. During that time her auburn hair has grown to the nape of her neck. Thanks to all the females at the tower Megan is always fitted in the latest fashion.

Today they decided to dress Megan up for her birthday. That's what she is wearing now, a beautiful light pink dress with matching shoes. I know next to nothing when it come to fashion, but I thought that the pink matched her green skin marvelously. I made a mental note to ask Pepper to if she would get more pink clothes for Megan.

After Roy's last birthday I was able to teach Megan to walk. Still not sure if that was the best idea, she tries to follow my around everywhere now. I wouldn't mind as much if she didn't try to follow me into my lab, where there are a lot of chemicals that aren't exactly toddler friendly.

She has quickly become friends with everyone, but has chosen Conner to be her best friend, making me wonder if I would have to worry about them two when they got older. I decided not to think about that right now.

As much as Megan liked to play with the other kids, she loved to help others. I've often found her trying to help Natasha with Wally, who was now almost a month old.

"Sir, there is a young lady at the lobby, she says she knows you and her name is Jazinda."

"Yes Jarvis, let her in." I said while getting up from the spot where I was playing with Megan, picking her up as I do.

The elevator door opened on my floor, and she walked out.

"Jazinda, what are you doing here?"

"Jen gave me a little time off to come here, I mean its only natural for a mother to want see her daughter on her birthday."

"So you are her mother."

"You knew?"

"Well, no, not really, it was more of a guess."

"Should have known you would have figured it out. What did you name her?"

"Megan."

"It suits her." she said, smiling at her daughter.

"Daddy, who that?" Megan asked me, pointing at Jazinda.

"Megan, that's your mom, Jazinda."

"Mommy!" she said excitedly, reaching out to Jazinda to hold her.

I handed her over to Jazinda, a little hesitant.

"You have nothing to fear, Bruce, even if I wanted to take her I couldn't, my job has way to many dangers." she said with a sad smile.

"Happy birthday Megan, mommy's brought you something." she told Megan, while reaching into her pocket and pulling out one of the most beautiful necklaces I have ever seen. It was a beautiful purple gem, that seemed to have a other worldly gleam to it, cut into a small square on a golden chain.

"This is a gem from my home planet, its the last of its kind so take good care of it." she said softly, putting it around Megan's neck. She then handed Megan back to me, after kissing her softly on the head.

"Well, I guess I can expect shape shifting powers now, huh?"

"Only time will tell, Bruce, but I must be off now, Jen only gave me a little bit of time."

"Tell her I said Hello, and that both of you are welcome at any time."

"I will." she said, hugging me and Megan both, before turning to leave.

After the party

Jane's POV

Thor and I had just got back from the doctors, being able to find out that our baby is a girl. We had already told the others, who were glad to find out it wasn't another boy. We were now all hanging out in the living room, watching the kids play.

"Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against guys, but there is currently, eleven boys living in this tower and only five girls." Pepper exclaimed.

"I completely agree with Pepper on this one." Natasha said while feeding a bottle to Wally.

"Have you figured out what your going to name her?" Bruce asked.

Thor opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off.

"Thor, I don't care what you think, we are not naming her after a Norse goddess."

He started to pout with that being said.

"I must say, I've never thought I'd see the day my brother was silenced by a women." Loki said with a teasing smile.

"Shush brother, you don't seem to realize how terrifying a pregnant women can be."

To the hidden amusement of the girls, the guys,who's wife's had already had children, silently shook their heads.

"What did you want to name her?" Pepper asked.

"Hmm...well, I've always loved the name Artemis."

"You will name her after a Greek Goddess, but not Norse?" Thor asked.

But a warning glare sent his way shut him up once more.

"It's almost nine, me and Clint need to get Roy and Wally to bed." Natasha said. Getting up with Wally in her arms and heading toward the elevator, with Clint and Roy following behind.

"Natasha's right, it's getting late, I'm going to put Megan to bed." Bruce said while picking Megan up from where she was playing.

After he left Steve, Kagome, and Conner were the next to leave, with Nick and Kaldur behind them. A couple of more hours passed when the rest of us left to our own floors.

March 21st

Steve's POV

Conner was a year old and Kagome and I had to keep an eye on him at all time. With his super strength growing as he does, he doesn't know his own strength and could easily hurt one of the other kids without meaning to. He had a pretty serious attitude at times, when other times he would be more laid back. He didn't talk as much as Megan or Roy, but Kaldur was the same.

"I'll have to teach him how to have better control over his strength when he gets a little older." I told Kagome after we had finished getting ready for the day.

"Yes, that's true, but don't worry Steve, he won't be the only one, Kaldur will have to train to and Megan, if she gets any powers when she gets older."

June 13th

Nick's POV

A year old now Kaldur could run around and play with the other kids. I had started to notice what looked like black markings starting appear, starting from his shoulders and going all the way down his arms. He had gained my serious attitude, that would show up at times, and for the most part listened to what I told him.

July 31st

Jane's POV

"Natasha, how did you do this, _Twice_?" I asked her one day during lunch.

It had been eight months and Artemis was due any time now.

"I won't lie its not easy, but its worth it in the end."

After she told me that I felt a pain in my stomach "Natasha, I think shes coming."

Once the words left my mouth Natasha was telling the other Avengers and I was sent straight to the hospital. After some hours our daughter was born and put in my arms. She had my tan skin, but Thor's thick blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Isn't she beautiful Thor?"

"Yes, she is just like her mother."

Everyone piled into the room when the doctor gave them the ok to.

"Brother, come meet your new niece."

"Everyone meet the newest arrival, Artemis Thordaughter-Foster.

When we got back to the tower, summer passed along with fall and winter. Taking Roy's and Wally's birthday with them, Roy had turned three and was still begging Natasha for a bow and Wally turned a year old. New Years was fast approaching with Megan's 2nd birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Cousin

**Guest: Then you would be thinking correct!**

**alamodie: Thanks, Yeah I do to, it's one of my favorite kind of fanfics.**

**Victory Goddess: Yes, I want to put rocket in this story, just not sure how yet XD**

**BatfamilyFan01: Thank you, and you find out in this chapter!**

**Inifinite-Bit: Yes, I don't think Thor was ready for the wrath of a pregnant Jane. **

March 10th

Bruce's POV

Megan's 2nd Birthday came and passed. March was now here and everyone was getting ready from the next up coming birthday, Conner's.

I was on my floor, in the living room going over some data S.H.E.I.L.D had given me. Megan was sitting in the floor play with her new doll house. It was peaceful, which was getting rare in the tower now.

"Master Bruce, the Captain has called all Avengers to the living room."

After hearing that I picked Megan up and headed towards the elevator.

Loki's POV

I arrived back at the tower using my magic to do so, with a new born baby in a green blanket in my arms. I meant to appear on my floor, but my daughter had other plans, when her magic interfered with mine and made us appear in the living room, where almost everyone was at.

"Brother, there you are, I was wondering where you went off t- What are you carrying?"

" Thor, everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter, Zatanna."

They all starred in shocked silence after I said that.

"I didn't know you had a child, brother."

"I didn't, not intill a few days ago."

"Are you going to keep her?" Jane asked.

"Of course, I'm going to raise her and teach her how to control her magic."

"Have you told father yet?"

"NO, why should I, just so Zatanna can suffer the same fate as my other children?"

"Father won't-"

"Why would he not, nothings ever stopped him before!"

"Please, brother, I was going to take Artemis to Asgard when she turned one so she can meet mother and father, come with me and bring Zatanna." "I promise I will not let any thing happen to her."

I thought it over as I looked down at Zatanna, she was awake and looking around with big, sky blue eyes. She had a head full of my coal black hair and pale skin.

"Fine, but if Odin tries anything, I will do whatever it takes to keep Zatanna safe." I told Thor, with a warning look.

There was a heavy silence that swept over the room, Thor shook he head with a serious expression.

Jane cleared her throat and picked Artemis up.

"Now, that that's over, Artemis meet your cousin, Zatanna." She said angling Artemis so she could see Zatanna.

At first, the two little girls didn't know what to make of each other, intill Zatanna reached out and grasped one of Artemis' small fingers with her smaller hand. Artemis broke out in a huge smile, while Zatanna started to giggle in her high pitched baby voice.

"Jarvis called the rest of the Avengers down here, they need to meet the newest member." Steve said.

When all the Avengers were gathered, there were mixed emotions to the little girl. Most were gushing at how cute she was, with some being a little wary with her being Loki's daughter. The kids were begging their parents to pick them up, so they could get a better look at their new playmate.

**I want Rocket to be in this story, but not sure how. I was thinking they could meet her at school or one of the Avengers found her as an orphan and adopted her. What do you guys think?**

**Is there any scenes you want to see in this story while they are still young? Artemis, Zatanna or Richard's(after he's born) first steps, Roy's first day at school or just a family moment. Let me know and I'll do my best. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grandfathers and Grandmothers

**-Robin The Girl Wonder: Well thank you, I try my best!**

**-Night Flyer the Girl Wonder: Thanks for the suggestion, I just might use that.**

**-mazeygrace18: Thanks, and yeah I love AquaRocket.**

**-Victory Goddess: Those are really good ideas, I'll put some in a chapter.**

**-Rose Jennison: Yes Jade will be apart of this, for there will be RedCat (Roy and Jade) and don't worry they will get their powers soon.**

**-KK: That would be funny XD**

**-Thetrackrunner: That's what I'm thinking**

**-Analadybug: Yes I will, I love her to and Thanks!  
**

March 21st

Jane's POV

It was Conner's 2nd birthday, almost two weeks since Zatanna was brought to the tower, and everything was going great, aside from the fact for the past few days I've been throwing up everything I eat. I've had these symptoms before and I had a pretty good idea what was going on. To make sure, later that night after the party, I went to the bathroom and got out some tests that were left over from when I was pregnant with Artemis. After about five minutes the test beeped, I walked over to the counter and picked them up. I looked down at them and seen they both had a little pink plus sign.

I ran out of the bathroom with a big smile on my face and jumped on the bed where Thor was, trying to figure out how to use the remote to our flat screen T.V that was mounted on the wall.

"Guess what" I said landing on the bed.

"What is it, my Queen,"

"I'm pregnant again!"

"That is great new, Artemis will have a new brother or sister!" Thor said hugging me to his chest. "We must tell everyone, Asgard will have a second princess or prince,"

"Hold on Thor, it's almost midnight, I'm pretty sure everyone but Tony is asleep right now."

"Yes, your right, we will tell them when the sun is up again."

"I think that would be best, now why don't we get some sleep, you know how early Artemis likes to wake up."

July 31st

Thor's POV

Today was my princess' 1st birthday and the day she and Zatanna were going to get to go to Asgard for the first time and meet their Grandparents.

Jane was also four months pregnant, we are going to find out the gender of our second child when I returned.

We were all standing in a clearing, needing to be away from the busy New York to be able to travel to Asgard. I had Artemis in one hand and Mjollnir (Thor's Hammer) held up to the sky in my other hand, Loki was beside me holding the four month old Zatanna.

"Heimdall, open the gate and let Loki and I return to Asgard with our daughters,"

After that was said it looked like a storm was coming, with clouds surrounding us. Mjollnir flew us up as Loki transported him and Zatanna to Asgard.

We both landed on the rainbow bridge and walked the rest of the way to the gate that leads to the entrance to Asgard.

"Heimdall, it is good to see you again,"

"Same for you Odinson, not so much for that one tho,"

"Loki has atoned for his past actions and has changed for the better, he is not a threat to Asgard or Earth."

"I Know, I just think it's a little suspicious that he ran off and had a child with that Enchantress Amora,"

"Brother, is this true?"

"Yes, as my former partner I tried to make her see the errors in her ways, but she would not listen and is set on conquering the nine realms."

"Loki, if you know where she is you must tell us,"

"I'm sorry, but I do not, after she gave me Zatanna she left without telling me where she was going,"

"Fine, lets go mother and father are expecting us in the throne room."

"Mother, Father I have returned," I said when we all reached the throne room.

"Thor, Loki its so good to see you again." Jord, our mother said running up to hug me then Loki. "And are these my granddaughters, their both beautiful." She said, picking up Artemis and and letting Zatanna grasp her finger.

"Thor, you have returned," Odin, our father said, I could tell he still was not happy with me or Loki. He didn't think it was right for me to go to earth and marry a human, being the next in line to take the throne, and is still not completely over what happened with Loki almost four years ago.

"Yes, father, and I have brought my daughter, the next princess with me, along with my brother and niece."

"Niece, Loki you have a daughter" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Odin walked over to Loki and mother who was still holding Artemis, I could see Loki tensing from where I was standing. Odin stopped in front of them and asked " What's her name?" "Zatanna." "Who's her mother?" "...Amora." Loki answered. Odin narrowed his gaze when he herd that, as he was about to say something, that I could tell Loki would not like, Jord interrupted him "Odin, Zatanna is just a baby, you leave her alone." "She is the daughter of two villains who were trying to take over the nine realms."

"Yes, she is, but she is not with Amora and I think Loki has proven himself in these four years," She told him waking over to hand me back Artemis.

"Fine, I will leave her with you and the Avengers on one condition, she is to never know who her real mother is, is that understood?"

" You want her to go through life not even knowing her mothers name?" Loki practically screamed at Odin.

"Yes, if she knows who she is she might turn, and decide to go with Amora and help her."

"If you say so." Loki grounded out through his teeth, trying to control his anger.

"Jane, my wife, is with child again." I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, you must bring him or her here sometime, along with Artemis _and_ Zatanna." mother said, looking at Loki when she said that last part.

"Of course Mother, but know we must go, we are going to find out the gender of my second child." I said hugging my mother and father. Mother went over and hugged Loki, but father just nodded at him. As we turned to leave, I thought I saw a glimmer of affection when he looked at Artemis and Zatanna.

Jane's POV

Thor and Loki had got back from Asgard a few hours ago, we were now heading to the doctors in the back of one of Tony's limos. I was by one door, Thor was by the other and Artemis was beside us in her light green car seat.

We arrived at the doctors and went through the usual procedure. After the doctor put the gel on my baby bump she said " Congratulations, you two will be having another girl."

"Did you hear that Artemis, your going to have a little sister." I said, she gave me a toothy grin and clapped her hands together a few times while giving a little giggle.

September 4th

Natasha's POV

Today was Roy was four years old and was now old enough to learn how to shoot a bow. Looking over at my husband, it looked like he was almost as excited as Roy was.

"Ok Roy, last present," I said handing him the gift me and Clint got him.

He ripped open the wrapping paper and a huge smile lit up his face "YES, It's a bow and arrow!." He cheered hold up a red starter bow and blunt arrows that were in a matching red quiver.

"Come on dad, teach me how to shoot!" he said trying to fasten the quiver on his back.

"Ok hold on there, little archer, how about we go down to the archery range down below and I'll teach you there." With that said Roy ran out of the living room where he was opening presents, and toward the elevator, While all the adults laughed.

"Come _on _dad, your slower than malaise."(I think that's how you spell it)

"Do you even know who malaise is?" Clint asked walking toward the elevator.

"Someone really slow, but not as slow as you. Now _come on_." Roy said back making all the adults laugh even harder.

Clint's POV

"Feet apart, Back straight, got the target in sight?"

"Yep."

"Good,now deep breath in and...shoot." I said releasing an arrow at the same time Roy did. Mine hit dead center, Roy's arrow went over the target and hit the wall behind it.

"I missed." Roy said slumping his shoulders with a little frown on his face.

"Well, Roy, you just started practicing today, you keep it up and you'll be as good as me one day."

"Really?" he asked me, his smile returning.

"Yeah of course."

"Yes, I'm going to get as good as you dad, and be the next Hawkeye!" He exclaimed, doing poses with the bow that he has seen me doing, not seeing the smile frown I had on my face when he said that.

"I hit the target, dad." He said, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and seen the arrow was embedded on the side of the target.

"Good job Roy, keep at it and you'll soon be able to hit the center."

Later that night, I was bone tired. Roy had stayed down there to practice all day, intill I made him come up and get ready to go to bed at 8:30 pm. Now at couple minutes later Roy was asleep in his bed and Wally was in his crib.

Me and Natasha were in our room, I was face down on the bed with Nat massaging my shoulders.

"He really gave you a workout, didn't he?"

"You have no idea, I can't remember the last time I shot so many arrows." I answered distractedly.

"What's wrong Clint?"

"It's nothing Nat."

"Clint, you know you can't hide anything from me."

"It's just something Roy said today while we were practicing." I said, knowing she was right.

"What did he say?"

"...He said he wanted to be the next Hawkeye." she stopped massaging my back and sat up.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, Clint every little boy wants to be like his dad when he grows up, and Roy's dad _is_ Hawkeye."

" Nat, Hawkeye was an assassin, Hawkeye has killed people, Hawkeye was alone for most of his life, I don't want that for him, I wouldn't want that for anybody."

"That's true,but Roy won't be an assassin, I'll make sure of that, he won't have to kill anyone and he will never be alone, cause both of us and all the Avengers will be there for him and Wally."

"You always what to say, you know that?" I said, hugging her to me and lying us down.

"Of course I do, I'm me."

November 29th

Jane's POV

I was currently in the hospital, after hours of labor, my little girl was born.

"Here you go, congratulations." The nurse said handing me my baby.

She looked a lot like Thor, even more then Artemis.

"Thor, She has your hair and blue eyes, she even has your skin color."

"She is beautiful, just like sister and mother."

Speaking of her sister "Thor, why don't you go get Artemis and let everyone in."

"Of course," He said disappearing for a minute, then returning holding Artemis with everybody behind him,

"Hey Artemis, this is your little sister," I said holding the baby up for her to see.

"What's her name?" Pepper asked.

"I looked down at my baby girl and said "Cassandra Thorsdotter-Foster."

**So there's chapter nine, I've never written that much before that wasn't ****an essay.**

**During the returning to Asgard, It's been a while since I've seen the movie Thor, and I couldn't remember how he actually returned.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Starks and and Barton

**Analadybug: Thank You**

**Dark Angel aka Dementiajackosn: In this chapter!**

**Inifinite-Bit: Your my new favorite person, you know that. XD**

**BatfamilyFan01: IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Robin The Girl Wonder: Thanks!**

**Redangel2463: They all have different powers, so they will reveal them in different ways, and in this chapter.**

**January 1st**

**Natasha's POV**

Megan is three years old today. Her ginger hair was down to her shoulders with a pink headband on top of her head. She was wearing blue Jeans, a white top and a light pink jacket with pink sneakers on her feet. The party was already over and I was standing in the kitchen eating the last slice of cake when I got dizzy and nauseous. I ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up all I just ate. " Oh man, and here I thought two was all I was going to have." I've been getting sick and dizzy for a week now and having have had this twice over five years, I pretty much knew what was going on. Before I got Clint's hopes up I wanted to make sure I was pregnant again. I went up to our floor and into the bathroom, I got out a test and after five minutes it beeped and showed to pink lines. I only had one thought and that was "Please let it be a girl." I walked out of the bathroom and into our living room where Clink and the boys were. Clint was sitting on the couch watching T.V with a two year old Wally on his lap. Roy was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V cleaning his arrows.

"Clint, Roy, Wally there's going to be another little one around here,"

"Nat, your pregnant again?" Clint asked getting up with Wally.

"Yep our third child is on the way."

"You hear that boys, your going to have a little sibling in eight months."

**February**

**Pepper's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom, having just thrown up my breakfast. This has been going on for at least three weeks and Tony was starting to worry. I walked into the living room where all the girls and kids were. The Avengers had to go on a mission, with the exception of Natasha who was one month pregnant.

"Hey Pepper, you ok?" Jane asked me from the couch where she was feeding Cassandra.

"I don't know, I've been getting dizzy and throwing up everything I eat. Tony's wanting me to go to the doctors." I said taking a seat beside Jane.

The girls all gave me a knowing look and I was starting to get a little scared.

Kagome got up and went to the elevator. "What?" I asked.

"You don't need to go to the doctors." Jane said.

"I don't?"

"Nope, you just need to take on of these." Kagome said walking back into the living room holding up a pregnancy test.

"Oh." I said. Of course all the sigh were there, how could I not have know.

I took the test from Kagome and went back into the bathroom, after four minutes the test went off, I walked over to it and a huge smile appeared on my face.

There was a banging on the door and Natasha said, " Come on Pepper, I heard the test go off , are we going to have a little tony around here or not?"

I opened the door and showed her the test.

"I knew it, Congratulations Pepper." She said giving me a small hug.

"I'm so happy for you, I know you've been want a child for a while now." Kagome said as I threw away the test.

"Yeah, now all that's left is to tell Tony." I said, sitting down on the couch and putting a hand over my belly.

A few hours later the guys got back from the mission.

**Tony's POV**

I just got back to mine and Pepper's floor after the mission. Let me tell you all I wanted right now was a tall drink and to cuddle with my wife.

"Pepper," I called out, walking to the mini bar and pouring me a drink.

I heard soft foot steps coming my way and two warm arms around my waist.

"Well, hello there."

"Hey Tony, welcome back." Pepper said, walking around me and sitting on a bar stool.

"Feeling any better?"

"Well, I have some news concerning that."

"Oh really, and what would that be?"

She bit she bottom lip and said " I'm Pregnant."

I chocked on my drink and said " I think there must be something in my drink, I thought you just said you were pregnant."

"No, Tony I really said that, I just found out today."

"Oh." I said, sitting down my glass, "That's great, Pepper!" I added, a smile forming on my face.

"Really, your not mad?"

"Pep, why on earth would I be mad?"

"We've talked about having a kid before and you've never seemed interested in having one."

" You know I've never had a Father figure, I'm just afraid I won't know how to be one."I said sitting beside her.

"Tony look at me, you are Tony Stark, your great with the rest of the Avengers kids, and you'll be a great father to yours." Pepper told me, taking my hand and placing it on her belly.

**May**

**Natasha's POV**

Me, Clint, Roy and Wally just got back to the tower from the doctors.

"So , Natasha are you having a girl, Please say your having girl." Jane said as we walked into the living room.

"Jane, it's a girl."

"Aw, Roy and Wally are going to have a little sister." Kagome said.

**June 13th **

**Pepper's POV**

"Look at my stomach, it's almost twice the size of yours."

"You know Pepper, you might be having more than one." Natasha told me.

It was Kaldur's third birthday and the fourth months pregnancy mark for me.

Even though Nat's five months pregnant and I'm only four, my stomach id at least twice the size of hers.

"I think Nat might have a point, Pepper, my stomach wasn't even that big and I was pregnant with a super soldier." Kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"Well I guess we'll find out today." I told them. Me and Tony were headed to the doctors soon, to find out the gender of the baby or from the looks of it babies.

"Pep, you ready to go?" Tony asked walking in carrying his car keys.

"Yep, I'll see you guys later."

**Later at the Doctors**

"Ok Pepper, just lay on down and we'll find out what your having." The Doctor told me.

I did as she said and she put the gel on my stomach.

"Ok, lets see, Well congratulations it looks like your not having one child but triplets."

That was when I heard Tony hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Tony!" I said fixing to get up.

"Maybe I should have told him to sit down first." The doctor said.

"I'm all right, I'm all right!" Tony said getting on his knees and lying his arm on the side of the bed. "But, just to make sure, did I here you say triplets?"

"Yep, three little boys."

"Oh gosh, that's three little Tonys running around the tower, their going to drive the Avengers mad." I said giggling.

**September 9th**

**Roy's POV**

I had turn five five days ago and my parents told me I had to go to this place called a school. They said I was going to learn stuff there, what I could learn here and not at home I don't know. Either way this place sounds boring and I didn't want to go.

"Daaaad, do I have to go?"

"Roy, we've already been over this, you can't get out of this it's something everyone has to do."

"But, daaaaad."

"Come on Roy, this is kindergarten, it's easy, I'll pick you up at three."

I got out of the car and walked into the sea of kindergarten to 5th graders to my class.

I had on a red t-shirt and blue jeans, red and white sneakers and a hawkeye backpack on my back by on strap.

I walked down the yellow kindergarten hall, all the grade had a different color hall, and into my class room.

The teacher, , made us sit at tables of four. I had to sit by a girl with long black hair and a skin color almost like Aunt Jane's and Artemis'.She was wearing blue jeans and a green jacket that was zipped up.

She looked over at me when I sat down and I saw she had cloudy gray eyes.

"Um, hey I'm Roy Barton, what's your name?" I asked, think she was kind of pretty, for a girl.

"Jade MacPherran, you like Hawkeye?" She asked me, seeing my bookbag.

"Yeah, he's my favorite hero, who's yours?"

"I don't have one, I don't like heroes."

"What, how could you not like heroes?"  
"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Just because!" She said turning around, clearly tried of talking to me.

Ok, forget what I said about pretty, she was down right annoying!

"Hey, I'm Jean Grey." The girl across from me said, holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hey,Roy Barton." I answered, shaking her hand. She looked a lot like my mom, with ginger hair and green eyes. She was wearing a khaki colored skirt and a pink sweater.

"I'm Scott Summers." The boy beside her said.

"Hey." Scott had brown hair and sky blue eyes, he was wearing khakis and a blue sweater.

"Those two look like they go together," Jade whispered in my ear.

Yeah, that's what I was thinking.

"You have any siblings, Roy?" Jean asked.

"I got a little brother named Wally and mom's belly is big with my little sister."

"Cool, I got a little brother to, his name is Alex." Scott said.

"You guys are lucky, I don't have any siblings." Jean Said.

"What about you Jade?" I asked

"None that I know of, I'm adopted," She said

"Hey Jean, why don't you come sit at my table?" A boy with with blonde hair and green eyes said.

"No thanks, Duncan, I'm fine." Jean said.

"What about you, give you a chance to get away from the freak." The boy, who must be named Duncan asked me, referring to Jade.

"Jade is not a freak and there's no way I'd sit with you."

"Fine stay with the freak, but that makes you a freak to!" he said going back to his table.

"Why did you stick up for me?" Jade asked.

"Because your not suppose to call people freaks it's not nice, and besides I'm going to be a hero when I grow up and heroes help people."

She just scoffed, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at that.

**September 22****nd**

**Natasha's POV**

It was eight o clock in the morning and I was holding my third child and first daughter.

"Clint, She has my hair and your eyes,"

"Roy, Wally say hello to your little sister." Clint said sitting them both down beside me on the bed.

"Pretty!" Wally said pointing at his sister.

"Yes, Wally she very pretty." I told him.

"Can we come in?" Jane asked from the door. She was holding Cassandra, while Thor held Artemis.

"Yeah, of course."

They all piled into the room, Bruce was holding Megan, Kagome was holding Conner, Nick was doing the same with Kaldur and Loki with Zatanna.

"What did you name her?" Jane asked.

"Barbara Barton."

**October 2nd**

**Tony's POV**

It was a cold October day and I had to fly out in it in a metal suit. This was all thanks to Doctor Doom and his Doombots, they decided to attack today that left a restaurant on fire,with two little girls trapped inside. Their parents were already dead and now I had to go in there and get the kids. I flew through a window in the front of the building and found two two year old girls that looked like twins holding onto each other,crying.

"It's ok, I'm going to get you out of here." I said picking them up and flying out through the window.

Once outside I handed them to the medics and put up my helmet to get a better look at them.

They both had brown skin and brown eyes, the only difference was one girl had black hair and the other had brown.

"Do you have any information on them?" I asked walking up to the medic.

"Not much, we do know that she name is Raquel and she's Karen." He told me Pointing at the one with black hair first then the one with brown.

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Since their parents died in the fire they will have to go to an orphanage."

"That won't be necessary, I'm adopting them."

"Are you sure, Mr. Stark, I heard the news that you already have three on the way!"

"Yeah, It's fine."

"Well they are fine to go."

I picked the two girls up and flew them back to the tower, the tears disappearing and smiles appearing.

"You girls like flying,huh?"

I landed back at the tower with the girls in each arm.

"Tony is it true what I just heard on the news?" Pepper asked me when I reached the living room.

"Yep, Let me introduce you all to Raquel and Karen Stark.

**November 11****th**

**Pepper's POV**

It took almost all day but I was finally holding my little boys. They all had Tony's dark hair and different shades of my blue eyes. Even if they looked alike I could already tell they were going to have different personalities. The one I was holding in my right arm, the oldest was babbling away to Raquel who was sitting on that side of me. The one that was cradled in my left arm, the youngest, with staring contently silent at the hospital room. The one Tony was holding, the second oldest, was making a fuss and I could tell he was going to have a temper.

"Pepper, their precious." Kagome said.

"What's their names?" Natasha asked.

"This one," I said motioning to my right, "Is Richard Stark."

"This," Tony said, "Is Jason Stark." Showing the one he was holding, who had quieted down a little.

"And this is Timothy Stark." I said motioning to my left.

**There you go, for those of you who have been asking for robin.**

**Jean and Scott don't have their powers yet and Scott and his family haven't been in the plane crash yet.**

**If you couldn't figure it out Jade is the adopted daughter of Titania and Creel(Absorbing Man).**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Powers,Plane Crashes and Romance?!

Oh My!

**Analadybug: Your welcome!**

**Inifinite-Bit: Yep and that's an interesting idea I didn't think of that.**

**BrokenMemory: Thank you and yep, sadly Jason doesn't get enough love so I put him in the story :)**

**BatfamilyFan01: Your welcome, and you get even more new characters in this one.**

**Redangel2463: Karen is Bumblebee from the second season.**

**Greenarrow19: Thank you! **

**A Year Later**

**January 1st **

**Megan's POV**

Today I turned five years old. I had just got finished dressed in a pink skirt and white tank top. I put a pink headband in my hair that was just past my shoulders, the necklace my mommy gave me on my first birthday and my pink shoes. I went over to my full length mirror that was on my closet door, and frowned a little. Don't get me wrong I love my green skin, I won't be able to start school with Conner, Kaldur and Wally. Thinking of how I wished I had my dad's color skin, I looked back into the mirror and gasped in shock. My face and neck was no longer green, but a rosy peach color. I looked down at my arms and hands, the green was being washed away as the color of my dad's skin took it's place all the way to the tips of my fingers. I pulled my shirt up to expose my belly and watch as the green went away, down to my legs. I pulled one of my shoes off and watched as the last of the green was changed to white till it ended at the tips of my toes. A huge smile appeared on my face, I put my shoe back on and ran into my dad's room that was next to mine.

"DADDY!" I yelled running and jumping onto his bed, it was only six in the morning and he was still asleep.

"Wa, Megan what is it?" he asked, waking up and supporting major bedhead.

"Daddy look, my skin, it's the same as yours." I said, holding out my arm for him to see.

"Megan, how did you do this?" he asked, taking a hold of my arm and turning it around to get a better look.

I told him what happened this morning when I was getting dressed and said "Does this mean I get to start school?"

"Of course it does, pumpkin," he said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead, "Happy fifth birthday,"

**Conner's POV**

Mom, Dad and I were down in the living room that was for everyone. We were always the first ones up.

I was wearing a shirt with Captain America's shield on it with all the blue replaced with black, blue jeans and sneakers.

I saw Megan and Uncle Bruce exit the elevator, I was fixing to tell Megan Happy birthday when I got a good look at her.

"Megan, your skin." I said shocked, when they got to the living room.

"You like it?" she asked, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Um, yeah it looks good on you." I said.

"Thanks, I figured out I could shape shift this morning, now I can go to school with you."

"Wow,Megan you look really pretty." Wally said, as he, Roy, Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint walked in.

"Oh, um thanks Wally." Megan answered.

**May** **31****st**

**Roy's POV**

It was the end of May and we all know what that mean, SUMMER BREAK!

"I'm so glad school is over for the year." Jade said, walking beside me in the hallway.

"You can say that again." I told her. Jade hasn't changed that much since I first meet her, she still has a mess of black hair and stormy gray eyes.

"Hey, Roy,Jade wait up." I heard Jean calling. We turned around and saw Jean and Scott coming our way, since kindergarten all four of us has become pretty good friends.

"So, what you two doing over the summer?" Jean asked, catching up to us.

"My family is talking about going to the beach." I said, and by family I meant all of us, Uncle Tony had decided we were spending to much time in the tower.

"I'm probably going to stay around here and hang out." Jade said.

"Cool, me to." Jean said.

"My family is going on a trip, we get to ride in a plane and everything." Scott told us.

"Cool, I've never been in a plane." I said and the girls agreed with me.

"Roy come one!" a female voice said.

"Oh, that's my mom I'll see you guys later." I said walking off toward the car.

Sadly, I didn't know that was the last time I would see my friend Scott intill middle school.

It wasn't a week later when Jean arrived at the tower crying.

"Jean, what's wrong?" I asked her once I reached the lobby.

"It's Scott,Roy, he's gone." she said crying even harder.

"Wha-what do you mean gone?"

"The plane his family was on, it crashed." she said suddenly hugging me and crying on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, Scott was one of my best friends and now here Jean was telling me he was just...gone.

At that thought I felt a pang in my chest. I let out a shaky breath and hugged Jean back, sliding down to the floor and hiding my face in her soft ginger hair.

**September**

I had turned 7 a few days ago and my parents had started teaching me martial arts, I was getting pretty good at it to if I do say so myself.

Even with learning martial arts it had been a rough summer after I had gotten the news, I hadn't seen Jean since that day.

I walked into the classroom and spotted Jean and Jade over at one side of the room.

"Hey," I said walking up to them and sitting at the desk in the middle of them.

"Hey," "Hey,"

It felt weird not getting a third "Hey".

"You guys, um, have a good summer?"

"No," Jean said.

"Not really," Jade said.

"Yeah, same here," I told them, slumping down in my seat.

I felt really bad for Jean, she had know Scott longer then any of us and even though I knew she would never admit it, Jade was feeling the lose of our fourth friend to.

**Megan's POV**

I was walking to my new kindergarten class with Conner, we were in the same class and Kaldur and Wally were in a different one. Even if I was excited about my first day of school, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Roy, we all had heard what had happened and had tried our best to cheer him up over the summer.

This year there was a pretty big kindergarten class, so there were more kids to a table. I sat beside Conner with five other kids.

The boy on my left, at on end of the table, had bright green eyes and blonde hair that was almost as long as Uncle Thor's.

"Hey, I'm Daniel Rand, but you can call me Danny," he said to me and Conner.

"Um, Hey, I'm Megan Banner and this is Conner Rogers," I told him.

"Lance Alvers," a boy with with brown hair longer than Danny's and brown eyes said.

I looked over at the only other girl at the table, she had long black hair and blue eyes. She saw me staring and said "Wanda Maximoff," in a board voice.

"Pirtro Maximoff," the boy with white hair and the same blue eyes as Wanda said.

"Maximoff, are you Wanda's brother?"

"Yep, twin brother," he said putting his arm around her.

"Pirtro, you have five seconds to take your arm off me." Lets just say he didn't waste any time doing what she said.

I turned to the last boy at the table and asked him what his name was. He was a heavier boy then the rest with brown eyes and blonde and cut into a Mohawk.

"Frederick Dukes."

**Wally's POV**

I ran over to a table and sat down with Kaldur sitting beside me. He had to wear pants that was longer at the bottom to hide his fins and a jacket with a collar to hide his gills and tattoos. We sat at a table with four other people. There was a girl with red hair and green eyes, "Hey, I'm Mary Jane Watson, But just call me MJ,ok?"

"Hey, I'm Wally,"

"I'm Kaldur,"

A boy beside her with light brown hair, brown eyes and glasses said "Hey, I'm Peter Parker,"

"Gwen Stacy," a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Harry Osborn," the other boy with brown hair and blue eyes said.

**Oh my gosh, that's a lot a characters.**

**Hm, did I just put in a little JeanxRoy in there, I think I did. You can see it to, if you turn your head to the side and squint. XD **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Magic bows

**CyberActors15: Yeah, but just Jade from DC and Thank!**

**BatfamilyFan01: Well, I think someones happy to see them XD**

**redangel2463: Yeah tell me about it and there's even more to come. Thank!**

**Inifinite-Bit: Yep and maaaybe :)**

**Analadybug: Of course.**

**April**

**Artemis' POV**

It was past o'clock and Roy, Megan,Conner, Kaldur and Wally were still at school. I knew this was the perfect time to try out Roy's bow, I've seen him and Uncle Clint practicing and I always though they looked so cool.

When mom and dad were busy with Cassandra I tip-toed into the elevator as quietly as I could and pressed the button to take my to Aunt Natasha's and Uncle Clint's floor.

My long blonde hair, that went to the middle of my back, was tied up in a pony tail, I was wearing a white t-shirt and overalls. The doors opened and my bare, four year old feet fell on the wooden floor as I made my way to Roy's and Wally's shared room.

Their room was painted a light blue with white carpet and a big green oval rug in the middle. There was a huge window that took up almost the whole wall with blue curtains that were pulled back to let light in. They had a set of bunk beds painted white with dark blue sheets pushed against one wall. Roy's starter bow was hanging on the other side of the room, on the floor underneath it was his quiver, full of blunt arrows.

I walked over to them and took the bow off the wall and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. I tried to string the arrow like I had seen Roy do, but I could only pull the string a quarter of the way back. When I let the arrow go it skittered to the floor and I fell to the floor with in "ooff". I covered my mouth, but it was to late, I could hear Natasha making her way here from across the hall where Barbara's room was.

The door opened from where I had left it slightly ajar and she walked into the room and gave me the look. You know, the look adults give you when they catch you doing something your not suppose to be doing and they know that you know your not suppose to be doing it either.

I looked up at her with wide eyes and said "Um, hey Aunt Natasha," with an apologetic look.

**July 31st **

**Loki's POV**

It was my oldest niece's fifth birthday and after what happened in April, I got her something I think she will love. Most people would say that's rewarding bad behavior, but I don't mind a little mischief, being the god of it, I was actually proud that she pulled it off. Of course, I didn't agree with her running off and not telling Thor or Jane where she was going, I knew if Zatanna did that to me, I would tare up all of New York looking for her.

**Artemis' POV**

I picked up the last present, it was wrapped in green birthday paper that had become my favorite color. I sat back down, ripped open the gift, opened the box it was in and stared down at it with wide eyes. Inside was a green starter bow and a green quiver filled with blunt arrows that had green tail feathers at the end.

"Oh my gosh, It's a bow and arrow like Roy's!,"

"That's not just any bow and arrow, it's magic, the quiver will never run out of arrows and both the bow and quiver will disappear and reappear when ever you need them to," Uncle Loki said.

I ran up to him and hugged him squealing "Thank you!,"

"Roy, will you teach me how to shoot?"

"Um, sure," he said, looking taken back that I had asked him and not his dad. Things have been kinda tense between us ever sense he learned I touched his bow and I was hopping I could try to make it up to him.

**September**

It was finally September and mine, Raquel's and Karen's first day of school.

I was excited, but a little nerves, while Raquel and Karen were in the same class, I was alone in a different one.

"We'll see you at recess, Artemis." Raquel said walking into her class with her sister.

"ok," I said walking into the room that was across from them.

I looked around and sat down at a table in the middle of the class with three other kids.

The only other girl there had brown hair tied up in a pony tail like mine and blues eyes.

"Hey, I'm like Katherine Pryde, but everyone just like calls me kitty, what's you name?" she asked in an accent I could tell was going to get annoying.

" Artemis Th-Foster," I said, tripping over my words a little, mom and dad decided that I should just go by Foster at school so nobody knows I'm the daughter of an Avenger.

I looked over at a boy with blonde hair, brown skin and brown eyes, "Evan Daniels," he said.

The last boy had brown hair, light brown eyes and smelled like he lived in a sewer, it was all I could do not to scrunch my fave up in disgust when he said "Todd Tolansky,"

My only thought was that I hoped I didn't have to sit by him the whole school year.

**Raquel's POV**

After sis and I walked into class we sat down at a table in the back of the class with two other girls.

One girl had brown eyes, skin and hair like my sister but longer.

"I'm Amanda Sefton," she said

"Hey, I'm Raquel Stark."

"And I'm her sister, Karen Stark,"

"Stark, like in Tony Stark?"

"Yep, that's our dad." I told her, we couldn't hide who we were like the rest could, because lets face it, what ever happens in Tony Stark's life the press find out about it sooner or later.

"That's really cool," the other girl at the table said. She had brown skin and eyes to, but her hair was a darker brown.

"I'm Ava Ayala,"

**November 29****th**

**Cassandra's POV**

I had just turned four today and I was up for a challenge. I walked into the shared living room and saw Conner looking out the window. Seeing this as a perfect chance and ran up to him and jumped on his back, putting him in a head lock like I had seen on T.V.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked and pried my arms from around his neck. Even though he was two years older than me and taller, I landed on my feet and lunged at him, both hands out to grab him again. He caught both my hands in his and we had a battle of strength, I almost went down at first, but I felt a blast of energy course through me and was able to push back with my new found strength.

I was doing pretty good, but was still struggling, that was intill my mom said "Cassandra Thorsdotter-Foster what do you think your doing?" startling me. Conner seen this and used it to his advantage, he went and sweeped my feet out from under me making me fall flat on my back. Lucky boy, he got to train with Roy, Megan, Kaldur and Wally everyday.

"Thor did you see?" I heard my mom say as I got up off the ground.

"Yes, it seems our daughter has gained my strength," dad said, picking me up with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

**So I'm curious who do you guys think is stronger, Superboy, Wondergirl or Blob?**

**Who has stronger telepathy Jean or Megan?**

**Who's faster quicksilver or kid flash? **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Powers?

**Inifinite-Bit: Yes, yes he is :)**

**redangel2463: I like that answer!**

**KK: Tell me about, I'm sure there's a lot of different ways you could go about this story and I agree Nightwing is the best case closed.**

**Star: Ava is in chapter 12 and Luke is in this one.**

**Nightwing-girl: Thanks and that's coming soon.**

June 13th

Kaldur's POV

"Are you sure you still want to go?" my dad asked me. We were standing waist deep in the ocean, well for him, the water came up to my armpits, waiting for mom. I turned seven today, the age my mom wanted me to return to train.

"Yes father, I am sure," as nerves as I was, I was excited to see my mother again. I hadn't seen her since I was a baby, so I can't really remember what she looks like.

I looked back over the ocean and saw a women with white-ish blonde hair and gray eyes like mine, swimming over to us.

"Is that mom?" I asked dad, tugging on his black trench coat.

"Yes Kaldur, that's your mother, Zhered-Na,"

"Kaldur, my child, you've grown so much," She said, hugging me. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head yes, grabbing her out stretched hand.

"I'll see you at the end of the summer, dad,"

I seen him nod in understanding as my mother and I disappeared under the waves.

"How far away is Atlantis?" I asked after what I guessed was around 30 minutes of swimming.

"We still have a little ways to go, Atlantis was built in one of the deepest parts of the ocean,"

"Why?,"

"Because, humans weren't ready to know about us yet, some still arn't to this day," she answered with a grave face.

"Oh," I said looking down, "I guess it's a good thing I'm a good swimmer," trying to lighten the mood I swam circles around her. "Bet I could beat you there!" Swimming ahead I heard "You don't want to race a mermaid under water, my child" racing ahead of me, but close enough to keep an eye on me.

When we finally got there I was speechless, it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I followed mother as she led us to the center of the city where the palace was.

"we will live here for the duration of the summer and your sorcery classes will take place out by the garden, you will be in a class with three other students,"

"Just three?," I asked a little confused, at school back home there were at least twenty students if not more to a class.

"Yes, we believe if there is a smaller class, the teacher will be able to give their undivided attention to each student,"

"I see, who will be my teacher?,"

"I will, of course," She said with a gentle smile.

"MISS. ZHERED-NA, Lagaan won't stop picking on me!," we heard a girly voice scream.

"Lagaan, how many times do I have to tell you, picking on people is not polite,"

"Sorry Miss, Zhered-Na,"

"It's not I who you should be apologizing to,"

He looked over to the little girl, "I'm sorry for picking on you,"

"Tula, what do you say?,"

"Alright, you're forgiven this time, just don't do it again!,"

"Hey, sorry I'm late, what did I miss?," a boy with black hair said swimming over to where we were at the garden.

"Nice of you to join us, Garth," mother told him." Now that were all here, I'd like you three to meet my son, Kaldur,"

"Hello," I said waving to them.

"Hi, I'm Tula," the girl with red hair and aqua eyes said.

"I"m Garth," the boy who was late said, he had black hair and purple eyes.

"Lagaan," the last one said. Lagaan had green skin and completely red eyes and webbed ear, claws and feet.

"How long are you staying?," Tula asked me, as we were learning how to build up our power to use in sorcery.

"Just for the summer, but I'll return next summer," I added quickly when I'd seen her face fall for a moment.

September

Zatanna's POV

Me and my cousin Cassandra was walking down the hall to out kindergarten class. Dad was a bit reluctant to let me go, but after a little convincing from uncle Thor, he finally gave in.

When we walked in we had to sit at different tables. I sat next to a boy with blonde hair, the front of his hair was orange and was gelled back "Hey, I'm Ray,"

"Luke Cage," a boy with black hair, brown skin and eyes said across from me.

"Roberto Da Costa," the boy with brown hair, skin and eyes said beside Luke.

"I'm Zatanna...Foster," I told them. My real lats name was Lokisdotter, but dad said I couldn't tell any body that.

I looked over to Cassandra, she was sitting by a girl with two boy's across from her.

Cassandra's POV

I sat down next to a girl with pixie cut blonde hair "Hey, I'm Tabitha Smith,"

"Hey, Cassandra Foster,"

"Bobby Drake," the boy with light brown hair across from me said.

"Samuel, but just Sam," A boy with long blonde hair like my dad's said.

The teacher started teaching the class then, but I wasn't really listening. I was to busy thinking how jealous my older sister was on Roy's birthday. His parents had gotten him a recurve bow and real arrows to go along with it, while she was stuck with a starter bow and blunt arrows. If you ask me she was over reacting, she has a magical quiver, Roy doesn't.

December 18th

Wally's POV

I ran through the tower looking for something to do. I turned 7 today and the party just ended and now everyone was back to getting ready for Christmas. I couldn't even annoy Artemis because she was down at the gym with Roy practicing Archery.

I finally decided to head down to Tony's lab/Garage, I've never been able to figure out which one it was.

Uncle Tony and Bruce was almost always down there doing science and they often let me help them out.

When I got there the triplets Richard, everyone had taken to calling him Dick, Jason and Tim were already there along with Zatanna and my little sister Barbara.

"Wallman!," Dick yelled, even though the three of them were only four they talked like they were already in school, Dick had even started making up words, hence why I'm now Wallman to him.

"Hey, little man, what's up?" I walked over to him, giving him a little fist bump.

"Hey Wally, glad your here, can you watch them for a few minutes, they need us upstairs for something," Uncle Tony asked.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Thanks," He yelled already half way to the elevator.

"Wally, want to see me turn what ever they were making into water?," Zatanna asked. Uncle Loki had been trying to teach her magic, but she had a different way of going about it. Instead of saying a proper spell like her dad, she says what ever she wants done backwards, I'd think it would be easier to just remember to spell then have to say something backwards, not that I believe in magic or anything.

"Yeah, right, you can't do that," I told her.

"uh-huh, watch, retawotsihtnrut," She said, the liquid in the glass turned clear.

"Told you, go ahead, tell me that's not liquid!," she exclaimed.

"Fine!," I said, running up to the glass and drinking it dry, before falling to the ground in pain, maybe that wasn't my brightest plan.

"WALLY!," was the last thing I heard as my vision got dark.

**Oh no Wally! Though you probably know what's going to happen (hint,hint) XD**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with school keeping me busy I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. **

**Roy's first mission with his parents is coming soon what should it be and who should they face of against? Put what you would like it to be in the comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Head aches and Garfield

**Kage kitsune of light: Yeah, but he will probably have a part in the later chapters when the team is formed.**

**JC: Thank you!**

**BatfamilyFan01: Yep XD**

**Inifinite-Bit: You find out in this chapter.**

**Zak Saturday: You said it XD **

**Summer**

**Megan's POV**

The summer break was half-way over, and I started third grade in September along with Conner, Kladur, and Wally. You would think we would be outside, enjoying the warm sun while we could. That wasn't the case in the Avengers tower, we were all crowded in the shared living room.

I was laying on the couch, in my pink pj's, with a pounding head ache and a horrible fever. I had been getting head aches all week, and my dad or any of the Shield doctor's could figure out what was wrong.

Dad was on his knees in front of the couch, putting a cold wash cloth on my forehead. Conner was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking at me with a worried expression. Everyone else was either sitting on the floor or standing around.

"Don't worry Megan, Fury called one of his friends to come and help you," dad said.

I wasn't listening though, I couldn't, everything was disoriented. I could hear my family's whispered conversation going in and out, along with Wally's rapped thumping of his foot. Ever since the accident last winter Wally had gotten super speed, as if he wasn't hyper enough.

Dad and uncle Tony were trying to make something that would speed up the healing process, but it gave different results. After running some test, they were able to figure out that Zatanna's magic only turned the liquid clear, giving it the appearance of water.

"She's in here," I heard uncle Fury say.

Opening my eyes a little, I was able to see him walk in with two people behind him. One guy was in a wheelchair, he was bald with brown eyes. The other had white hair and light blue eyes.

"Mr. Banner, this is Charles Xavier and Erik, they are the only ones who can help Megan," Fury said.

"Hello," dad said getting up and shacking their hand, before sitting back where he was.

Charles wheeled up to where I was at with Erik walking up behind him.

"For this to work, I'm going to need you to relax your mind," Charles told me , closing his eyes. I felt a tingling feeling in my head as I closed my eyes to.

When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't on the couch or even in the tower anymore. I was flying in the air with different buildings and rooms surrounding me. There was my school, the Avengers Tower, my room, the training room and many more that had I been to.

"Where am I?" I questioned aloud. Not excepting a response, I jumped when I heard a voice say "We're in your mind, Megan," I turned around and saw the bald guy I had meet earlier. What was his name again, Charles? Yeah, that was it, Charles. Only he wasn't in his wheelchair anymore, he was flying like me. "Why are we here?," I asked a little scared now. I heard a shattering in the distance, that I would later learn was the flat screen T.V. Back in the living room.

"We are here because you are a telepathy and a telekinetic as it would seem,"he answered in a calm voice, " You had been getting head aches all week with no end, and it was all because you couldn't relax your mind,"

"I couldn't relax my mind?,"

"Yes, now tell me, do you still have a head ache?,"

"No, I don't, my head doesn't heart anymore,"

Charles smiled and said, "That's because your completely relaxed right now, if you keep this up with practice you will have control over your powers in no time, but now it is time to return to the real world," Floating over to me he put both his hands on each side of my head and closed his eyes, mine closing in the process.

When I opened them again, I was back in the living room, on the couch, with everyone looking at me with worried expressions.

"Megan, are you all right?," dad asked me.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?,"

"You and Charles has had your eyes closed, unmoving for almost half an hour,"

"What, but it only felt like a couple of minutes,"

"Of course it did, time is slower in ones mind," Charles spoke up.

"Is she going to be okay?," dad asked him.

"Yes, she might have a slight head ache for a few weeks, but as long a she practices with her powers she will be fine," Charles said, "But, if you should ever need me again, take this," he added, holding out a business card, that read: Charles Xavier's school for the gifted, Bayville, New York with a phone number below.

"Thank you Charles, Erik," dad said getting up and shaking their hands.

"Any time," Erik said. "We must be going though, much to do at the school," he added. Walking toward the elevator, with Charles wheeling behind him after saying his goodbye's.

**In the elevator**

**No one's POV**

"She will be very powerful, you know, with her powers showing with her so young," Erik said. "She would be a great allie in the future," he continued, when there was no response from Charles.

"She is just a child, Erik, we will not bring her into this,"

"There are more and more mutants every day, and when they are finally discovered, do you think they will be welcomed with opened arms?,"

"That is what I am hoping for,"

"Then that is where your and my opinions differ," Erik said, as Charles just sighed.

**August 18****th**

**Megan's POV**

Me and my dad were walking back to the tower down an abandoned street, just getting finished at the grocery store. I was holding one bag with both hands while dad carried the rest. Everything was quiet intill we heard the sound of tires sliding on the pavement and a loud crash behind us. We looked back and saw a blue car flipped on its side with another speeding off.

We dropped the bags and ran over to the blue car. Dad looked through one of the windows and called out, "Hello, can you hear me, are you all right?," banging on the window. "It's no use she's unconscious, if only we could find something to rip the door off," dad told me.

Getting an idea I told dad to move back and placed a hand infront of me, and concentrated. My eyes glowed a light green, as the door rattled and flew off it's hinges, landing somewhere on the other side off the street with a clang.

Dad went and unbuckled the woman's seat belt, lifting her up and placing her on the ground. She had orange hair with blood dripping down the side of her face, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see what color they were. He placed two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse.

While he was doing that I went back over to the car and looked in the back door's window. Gasping I stepped back and ripped the door off like I did to the other.

"Megan, what's wrong?," dad asked, running over to me.

"It's a kid,dad,"

He unbuckled the unconscious little boy out of a light blue car seat, he looked to be around five years old, and looked him over. The boy groaned and scrunched up his face, but didn't wake up.

"He has a couple scrapes on him, I think he will be fine, but we need to get him medical care right away,"

"What about his mom?,"

Dad sighed sadly and said, "She's already dead, it looks like she died on impact."

I looked up at him with big eyes and stuttered, "W-what will happen to him?,"

"We will take him back to the Avengers tower and see if he survives the night, then go from there,"

"And the mom?,"

"I called 911, they should be here soon, but we can't wait for them," he said, walking towards the tower. I took one last look at the women and seen dad had folding her hands together and laid his jacket over her legs. If it wasn't for her unmoving chest, it would of looked like she was peacefully sleeping. I turned around and followed dad, the grocery bags forgotten.

We got back to the tower a few minutes later and, after a lot of chaos and fuss, we were able to get the orange headed boy to the med bay. Dad placed him in a bed and rapped a bandage around his head where a majority of the scraps were. While he did that, Aunt Nat hooked him up to an I.V and heart monitor. The other Avengers, besides Uncle Tony and Nick, were upstairs trying to keep the curious kids busy.

Dad listened to the boy's heart with his stethoscope and said, "He's in shock, he's going to need a blood transfusion, now," taking the stethoscope out of his ears and putting them around his neck.

"Bruce, I just got done running some test on his blood, he's O negative," Tony said.

"And?," dad asked a little impatiently.

"And not one person in this tower has O negative blood type,"

"Crap," dad said rubbing his forehead.

"I can get a Shield agent to run by a hospital and get some," Nick offered.

"No, the nearest hospital is an hour away, he doesn't have that long," dad answered.

"I might be able to help," I said timidly standing up from my seat beside the bed. "Wouldn't I be able to change my blood type to O negative using my shape shifting?,"

"That might just work," Tony said.

"Megan, you would have to use your shape shifting down to a secular level, it would be very difficult," dad told me.

"I want to try, I want to help him,"

"Okay then," dad said leading me over to the side of the little boy.

"I'll just need to concentrate," I said, closing my eyes and putting one of my hands on the side of my head.

"Everyone out," dad said, ushering Tony, Nick and Natasha out the door before closing it.

I opened my eyes, and got some of his blood on my fingers that had started running down his cheek from his nose.

I brought it to eye level as my eyes glowed green, after a couple of minutes I brought my hand down as my eyes glowed to a red color.

"I'm ready," I said, as my dad walked over and cleaned a part of my arm getting ready to take some blood.

"It's done," I said walking out of the elevator and into the living room. "I just hope I did it right,"

"Of course you did it right, stop worrying so much, everything's going to be fine," Tony said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

The elevator dinged and dad walked out and said, "It's finished, he should be fine now,"

"What now?," Clint asked.

"Isn't there an orphanage not far from here?," Steve asked.

"With him being so young he would be adopted in no time," Kagome said.

"I want to adopt him," dad interrupted them.

"I'm going to be a big sister!," I exclaimed excited at the idea.

"Well, technically because of the blood transfusion you could consider yourselfs blood siblings either way," Tony said making most of the Avengers roll there eyes.

"We will each take hourly rations to watch him intill he wakes up," Steve said.

"I'll go first," Natasha said making her way to the elevator.

**An hour later**

The first thing that happened when he woke up was his blue eyes changing to an almost neon green. He told us his name was Garfield and that his dad died before he was born. We told him what happened and that he would be staying with us for now on. He was happy to have a sibling, but I don't think he has yet to understand that his mom isn't coming back for him.

Dad carried him up to our floor and showed him his room. Dad came back down to the leaving room and said that Garfield was already back asleep.

"I want to tell him good night," I said before heading to the elevator.

I opened the door to his room and whispered, "Garth?," Only to gasp in shock to see a women with red hair and elongated finger nails that were made out of metal.

"Who are?," I asked worried about my new brother.

"You know, this little boy was suppose to die," she said instead of answering my question as she lightly ran one of her finger nails down the side of his face.

"You killed his mother?,"

"Not me directly, no,they were just some thugs that were hired for who I work for,"

My eyes glowed green as I got ready to attack her, but before I could she said, "Now, now none of that," putting a finger to his throat, my eyes stopped glowing returning to there normal brown.

"Why are you here?," I asked defeated.

"I just came for this," she said, reaching into Garth's pants pocket and pulling out a computer chip.

"What is it?,"

"I don't know what's on it, it was just in my orders to retrieve it in any way I could," She said standing up and walking to the window, "Oh and tell anyone I was here and we will come for Garfield, then you, then the rest of your family you got here," before jumping out the window.

**September**

**Barbara's POV**

I was walking down the kindergarten hall along with Dick, Jason, Tim and Garfield. Me and Dick were in the same class, while Jason and Tim were in another and Garfield was in one alone.

I walked into the classroom with dick and we sat at a table with two other people.

"Hey," a girl with brown skin, eyes and hair, "I'm Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla,"

"Wow that's a mouth full," Dick said.

"Shut up, Dick, I'm Barbara Barton,"

"Richard Stark, but everyone just calls me Dick,"

"Hey, I'm Jubilation Lee, but everyone calls me Jubile," a girl with black hair and brown eyes said.

**Tim's POV**

I couldn't believe I had to be in a class with Jason, don't get me wrong he's my brother and I love him, but he can be so annoying. Me and him went into our classroom and sat down with two other people.

"Hey, my names Rahne Sinclair, what's yours?," A girl with light brown hair said.

"Hey, I'm Tim Stark and this is my brother Jason,"

"Hey, Sam Alexander," a boy with black hair and brown eyes said.

**Garfield's POV**

I walked into the classroom and sat down next to a boy with brown hair.

"Hey, Jamie Madrox,"

"Garfield Banner," I said shaking his hand.

**Who ever can guess who was in Garfield's room gets an imagery cookie!**

**Next chapter is Roy's first mission with his parents, I got a few ideas, but I'm always open to suggestions.**


	15. Chapter 15

Some have been asking for the ages of the team. As of the next chapter their ages will be:

-Megan 9 years old

-Garfield 6 years old

-Zatanna 7 years old

-Conner 9 years old

-Kaldur 9 years old

-Artemis 8 years old

-Roy 11 years old

-Barbara 6 years old

-Raquel 8 years old

-Karen 8 years old

-Richard 6 years old

-Jason 6 years old

-Tim 6 years old

-Cassandra 7 years old

-Wally 9 years old

Now each chapter will be equal to one year. So with each chapter the team will age a year.


End file.
